


The Early Morning Rain

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [9]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rain, Yuri, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: Makoto answers the door at 3 am.





	The Early Morning Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new piece of solo work by me, involving characters from Persona 5, one of my new all time favorite games.

Makoto opened her eyes to the sound of the door buzzer going off. She let it ring a few times before she got up and slowly shuffled to the door. She just assumed it was her sister, who had forgotten her keys and needed her little sister to let her in. This had happened before...but usually she refrained from coming home so...early in the morning. "Sis...? It's like....3 AM," Makoto said, yawning as she slowly opened the door. As her eyes finally adjusted to being awake again, she looked at the figure in front of her. She felt her breath hold for a second.    
  
Haru stood in front of the door, the rain pouring behind her. She was soaked from head to toe, her hair looking messy and untidy because of it. Even her pink sweater seemed battered and beaten in this extreme weather. Her under-shirt had a tear in it at the left arm. She looked like a mess, even her usually innocent smile was replaced with the face of a woman who was drained, and really couldn't put with anything anymore. She looked...tired. "Can I come in?" She asked, Makoto nodding and opening the door more to let her in.   
  
Her wet clothes dripped onto the welcome mat as she dried her shoes off on them, before getting out of them. Makoto just watched silently, not sure of what to do in this situation. Haru was back to being silent, her usual vibes lost in the pouring rain. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door, using one of the towels to dry off. She squeezed as much water as she could out of her clothes before leaving them hanging in the shower to dry. She was down to her bra and panties. "Mako-chan. Do you have any swear pants I could borrow?" She asked calmly. A few minutes later, she found a warm pair outside the door, along with a blanket. She smiled at how fast Makoto was at getting things for others. She could now see why the others called her the 'mom' of the group.  
  
She wrapped the blanket around herself and walked to living room. She sat on the couch, silent once more. She could smell the pre-ground coffee beans as Makoto poured them from their bag into the coffee maker. The former student council president wasn't skilled at making the black liquid from the ground up, and mostly just had bags of cheap, store brand stuff in case someone stopped by or she just needed a kick regardless of taste. After a while, the sound of the drink pouring into the pot and then into a cup filled the room, being only slightly drowned out by the sound of the pouring rain. She placed a mug in front of Haru, and watched. She still didn't know if she should say anything, or just leave her be. "....I left my fiance. I ran away from home." Haru said, once more breaking the silence as she then drank from the mug.  
  
"I...see." Niijima replied. She was happy that this had happened. No one in the group liked the man she was engaged to, Sugimura. He had been a controlling ass that was prone to have outbursts. They wanted to change his heart so badly, but since other issues popped up and got in the way, they never really got to it. "Well, that's a good thing...right? You finally left him!" She said, trying to make the conversation go in a more happy and uplifting direction.   
  
"No....he's still my fiance, I can't really change that for now. Or ever. I just....I snapped at him after having enough." Haru replied, taking another sip of her coffee. Hearing that she had snapped wasn't really a good thing to Makoto. Haru was the type that could crush you under her foot with a cute smile on her face. Her weapons of choice when fighting the shadows was an ax and a grenade launcher. "I didn't kill him, or even really hurt him badly. I just....punched him hard in the face. That's all I could do really. If  I hurt him anymore, the company could loose a major partner and have to lay off hundreds of workers." She said, sighing. She looked like she both regretted hurting him at all, but also not hurting him more. Makoto just looked at her, silently. She wanted to know what he did, but she wasn't really sure if that was something you should ask a victim. She just continued to stand in her spot, looking awkward.   
  
"He kept groping me, even after I told him no." She said, answering Makoto's question before she could ask it verbally. Makoto's eyes widened a little at this. "I told him again and again, but he kept going....he was more aggressive. I told him no again and again, but he didn't listen. He...grabbed me hard and..." She pulled her bra aside, showing off bruises on her breasts. Another gasp from Makoto.   
  
"W-we need to stop him! We...We can go and get the others and.." The former phantom thief began, but stopped when she came to realize that what she was suggesting wouldn't work anymore. She found her body shaking more and more. She could not, would not, let this happen! Not after what happened last spring. She found her hands curling up into fists as she punched a nearby wall, making a small hole in it. Her knuckles were now cut and bleeding a little from the impact of the punch. Haru's eyes widened for once as she rushed to Makoto, hugging her.   
  
"M-Mako-chan! Don't hurt yourself over me!" She said, both girls now trembling in each others arms. They didn't want the other hurt badly. They wanted to protect each other with all their might. "You....you really shouldn't punch walls....they can be expensive to repair." She said, giggling weakly. Makoto blinked twice and then chuckled a little, joining Haru. As they laughed, tears slowly fell down their face.  
  
"I want you safe Haru...I..I can't let you be abused." Makoto said, trying to sound strong. She was blushing as she said all this.   
  
"...As long as you are near, Mako-chan....I know I'll be safe." Haru responded, before the two suddenly engaged in a kiss. Neither one pulled back for a few seconds, enjoying the taste of the other. After a few seconds, their eyes opened and they saw what they were doing. They pulled back, both dark red. They hadn't ever done something like that before. It was a complete and utter surprise. "Mako-chan, were those your true feelings towards me...?" Haru asked, nervously.   
  
"U...Uh...I...I mean...." Makoto stuttered out, not sure what the appropriate response was. She had never really had feelings towards anyone of the same sex, right? Right....? She went even more red the more she thought about things. Then..she saw Haru giggle more and more. The memories of the past few hours now pushed back as she laughed at their embarrassment. "How about...some more coffee?" She asked, Haru nodding with a smile. As she walked to the kitchen, she heard Haru call to her.   
  
"Actually...I'll take a hot chocolate, please." She said, Makoto nodding. Time passed and the two girls were leaning against the apartment balcony, watching the rain fall more and more. They didn't feel tired and only put on more clothes so that they could be outside with out freezing in the rain. Haru had on Makoto's track suit, and Makoto had on her jacket and hairband. Haru said she looked weird without it.   
  
There were still things to worry about and focus on, but these few hours before and during sunrise were time for them to just take a break. Haru felt Makoto nuzzle against her as the sun began to rise, the orange sky coexisting with the still falling rain. She knew that as long as she had Makoto on her side, things were going to be just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of the amazing work [I ran away from home](http://kuro-kelly.deviantart.com/art/I-ran-away-from-home-689999688) by [Kuro-Kelly](http://kuro-kelly.deviantart.com/) . Check their stuff out, if you are in the mood for cute yuri. Please, check out their stuff and try and give them positive notes, if possible. They're great if you want some really cute gay stuff, and if you're here...you probably need a breather from all the really dark gay stuff.  
> http://kuro-kelly.deviantart.com/


End file.
